


You Shot Me!

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: TW: Mention of Abuse, Blood, gangs, police, guns,Davey is a detective and Race is the leader of a gang. There's a shootout and Someone gets hit.





	You Shot Me!

Davey flipped through the case file once again. He was trying to look confused, like he didn’t know where the gang was. Because he did, in fact, know where they were.  
His phone pinged and he looked at the text. It was an address from his new partner. It was a familiar address.

“Al, what is this?”

“Come here. I’ll show you.”

He stood and walked to his desk. 

“Higgins’ family used to live in Manhattan.”

Oh right. That’s why he recognized it. “Okay. But that’s over twenty square miles.” Albert looked up at him. 

“Yes, I know. Which is why I should be the head detective.” 

“Get on with it, Rookie.” Albert smiled and went back to the computer.

“His father stayed in the same house all his life. But for some reason, the name on the lease never changed. So it’s not under Higgins its under his great grandfather’s name.”

“But that would still be Higgins.”

“Yes, but his father was abusive-“

“So he changed his name.”

“Right.” Davey sighed. Did want to go through with this? If one of them got caught, neither one would hear the end of it. But if he didn’t, he could get transferred or maybe even fired. 

“Alright. Get a small team together, three people max. How long to get there?”

Twenty minutes, Davey thought.

“Twenty minutes.” 

Davey nodded. “Great.”

Albert faced his computer and placed his fingers on the keys. He turned to face him. “Jacobs, do you think I could go on this raid?”

Davey had forgotten. He still hadn’t taken him to do much field work, other than interviews. “I don’t see why not.” Albert beamed. 

“Thank you!”

“Team.”

He nodded and turned to the computer a third time. Davey rolled his eyes and went to find an empty interrogation room. He found one and slipped in, pulling his phone out and putting in the number. 

“Are you calling me at work? You idiot.”

“This is important. You’re going to get me arrested I swear.”

“What is it?”

“We’re going to go to your parent's old house. But don’t make it seem like you weren’t there, they’ll know you were tipped off.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Race,” he used the nickname in case anyone was listening. “I held back as much stuff as I could. It’s not easy. Besides if I did tell them I would have to tell them how I knew.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Look, just buy me a little time I wanna get some of this out.”

“Fine. You know if you quit the gang and got a decent job we wouldn’t have to do this.”

“Babe, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know I’m just saying.”

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you later. Or I guess I’ll see you really soon.”

“Yeah. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung up and went back to the commons. 

“Did you get everyone?”

“Yup. They’re all gearing up.” Albert looked at him.

“Why aren’t you?” 

“Oh right.”

 

Davey nodded to Albert, who was standing on the other side of the window. The rest of the team was in front of the porch waiting for Davey’s command. He peeked around the corner into the window. He couldn’t see much, but he could still see some. Guns were laid around the room. 

“They wouldn’t leave guns laying around, they’re too smart for that. They have to be here.” Davey said. Albert nodded in response, his face pale. Davey smiled and kicked in the door. “NYPD. Show us your hands.”

It was quiet. Then there was a single tap and Davey motioned for everyone to get down just before the bullets started flying. Davey and Race had decided if the time ever came and they were in a situation like this, one of them would tap a wall or something before the shootout.

Davey put his gun up and shot, purposely missing. There was a sharp pain in his arm and the force of whatever it was knocked him to his back. He felt the wound.

Blood. 

He looked around, finding Race’s face behind a mattress. He was looking at Davey’s arms, eyes wide. He disappeared and he and the two other people ran out the back. Shots were fired after them. “Go after them.”  
He said to two of the other officers. He shouldn’t have had to tell them. Davey stood. 

“Uh, I’ll call the ambulance.” Albert fumbled for his phone.

“What?” Davey shook his head. “No. Just take me to the hospital. I’ll be fine.” He walked out to the car and got into the trunk. Grabbing the stained towel, he closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Should you be using that?” Albert glanced at him as he started driving. “It doesn’t look very clean.”

“It is clean. I wash it after every use.”

Albert looked over at him concerned.

~~

Davey sighed, dropping his keys onto the entryway table. Race came around the corner from the kitchen. 

“Hey, babe.” Race tried to hold in a laugh. “How was your day?”

“You shot me!” Davey ran toward him. Race yelped and ran back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to!” He ran into the living room and jumped over the couch.

“Oh sure,” Davey said sarcastically. He grabbed the back of Race’s shirt and pulled him down onto it. Davey leaned over the back of it and kissed Race. 

“Will I ever live it down?” Race asked, looking up at him. 

“Never.”


End file.
